1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle antitheft assembly. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a vehicle antitheft assembly for locking a brake pedal of a vehicle in a brake activated position. The assembly includes a brake pedal engaging means for engaging the brake pedal and which is movable between brake activated and non-activated positions.
2. Background Art
Antitheft devices for use with vehicles have become increasingly popular due to the rise in vehicle theft. One common type of antitheft device employs a hook member for restricting the movement of an operating member of the vehicle, such as a clutch pedal, steering wheel, or the like. Examples of such designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,417 to Werner, issued Dec. 18, 1984. 1,464,256 to Calame, issued on Aug. 7, 1923; and European Patent Application No. 833300544.0, filed on Feb. 3, 1983, published Aug. 17, 1983 with priority date Feb. 8, 1982.
A particularly useful type of antitheft design employs a hook member for engaging the brake pedal of a vehicle. The hook member often includes a shaft portion depending therefrom which is telescopically received within a guide sleeve. The guide sleeve guides the hook and shaft portion between brake activated and non-activated positions. The shaft portion is capable of being locked in the brake activated position, thereby locking the brake pedal in the brake activated position. With such designs, it has been found particularly advantageous to position the hook member perpendicular to the brake pedal, that is, aligned with the movement of the brake pedal between brake activated and non-activated positions. This maximizes the strength of the assembly when the hook and brake pedal are locked in the brake activated position. Also, it has been found advantageous to extend the shaft portion through the floor board of the vehicle. By positioning the shaft in this manner, the shaft remains guided by the guide sleeve throughout its entire movement between brake activated and non-activated positions.
An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,510 to Surles. The Surles '510 patent discloses an antitheft device including a brake engaging member having a hook member for engaging the brake pedal of the vehicle and further includes a shaft portion. The shaft portion extends below the floor board of the vehicle and is telescopically received within a locking sleeve. The shaft includes locking holes therethrough for receiving a locking member. The locking member engages the locking holes of the shaft below the floor board of the vehicle for locking the vehicle's brakes in an activated position.
When the brake engaging member is not locked, that is, when the locking member is not within the locking holes of the shaft, it is desirable to leave the hook member engaged about the brake pedal and the shaft portion disposed within the sleeve. Leaving the brake engaging member engaged reduces the time required to lock the device and contributes to the overall convenience of the assembly.
Unfortunately, normal operation of the brake pedal is hindered when the brake engaging member of the Surles '510 patent is left engaged about the brake pedal and within the sleeve. As a result of insufficient support between the shaft portion and the sleeve, the brake engaging member "lodges" or "jams" within the sleeve and the brake pedal. This "lodging" of the brake engaging member results in dangerously obstructed brake use. Consequently, the brake engaging member must be disengaged from the brake pedal when not locked in the brake activated position.